Palabra clave: Kaos
by kukavendetta
Summary: ¿Que puede pasar cuando piden a una mutante con el peor genio posible, que vive por y para el caos que luche contra el Dios del engaño y se una a los Vengadores? obviamente nada bueno, pero si muy estimulante
1. Chapter 1

**Todo el universo de los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro**

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre The Avengers, aunque realemente la historia se base en Loki y en algo parecido a una mutante que tenga más relación con el mundo de los X-men, aunque esta sea imaginaria.**

**Pido que le deis una oportunidad a la historia. Estaría desarrollada casi a la par que los acontecimientos de la película solo que con un peronaje nuevo.**

**Puedo garantizar el sarcasmo en la historia. Espero que lo disfruteis**

* * *

ESA ERA LA PALABRA CLAVE: NORMAL

Todos calificarían a Angelique Beaumont como una mujer normal que se ha independizado hace poco, vive en un barrio tranquilo de París en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler. Se graduó hace poco en la universidad de la Sorbonne, trabaja en un proyecto de investigación sobre genética. Coquetea a veces con el vecino que se suele encontrar en la escalera. Queda con sus amigas una vez cada dos semanas y llama a su tío todos los martes.

Lo que se puede esperar de una chica de veinticinco años, de mediana estatura, pelirroja, pálida y de ojos azules, de sonrisa pícara fácil, que además sabe de su atractivo y no tiene problemas en utilizarlo como arma.

Todo normal

Tranquilo

Apacible

Predecible

Esa es la palabra clave: Normal

MENTIRA.

Todo no es más que una vil mentira. Una pantalla de humo tras una sonrisa ensayada.

Eso es Angelique, una pantalla de humo, una mascara que mostrar a la sociedad. Una identidad que ofrecer para ocultar la auténtica realidad. Para ocultar a Kaos

¿Y quien es Kaos?

Básicamente es la misma persona. Solo que además es una mutante que controla la energía. Buscada por la mayoría de los gobiernos por robar información y secretos de estado, para su propio beneficio, o para el de otros mutantes.

¿Y por qué?

Porque es fácil, divertido, un subidón constante de adrenalina que la ayuda a sobrellevar el tedioso día a día. Porque la ayuda a aparentar ser políticamente correcta y aguantar la pútrida realidad, donde una especie menos evolucionada tiene el control, obligando a los suyos a esconderse tras máscaras y falsos nombres. Cuando lo único que desea es, de igual modo que es Angelique, también poder ser Kaos.

Aunque durante todos estos años, algo se le había pasado por alto, y es que sus acciones no habían pasado tan desapercibidas como ella creía.

Angy se dirigía de su trabajo su apartamento, en pleno barrio bohemio de parís. Siempre le había gustado el aire a vida que se respiraba en ese lugar en específico. Sus gentes, la historia. Todo ello era un cúmulo de cosas que la hacían sentir que ese lugar podía ser llamado hogar.

Colocó la cadena alrededor de la bicicleta, para después recoger su mochila donde guardaba las anotaciones de la investigación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el laboratorio.

-Buenas tardes señora Vimeux- saludó a su vecina del segundo piso cuando se la encontró subiendo las escaleras.

Esta como siempre gruñó algo por lo bajo, seguramente contra la juventud de hoy día, o que gritaba mucho o… bah, tampoco es que la importase demasiado. Era una vieja amargada que hacía más de cuarenta años había sido abandonada por su marido. En fin, ella debía aparentar ser una chica dulce, encantadora, que se reía alegremente de las pullas de una ancianita.

Abrió la puerta lavanda de su apartamento, comprobando con un rápido vistazo que todo seguía igual que como lo dejó. En cuanto cerró la puerta pudo por fin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa.

Cansada, lanzó la mochila en alguna parte, junto con su chaqueta, se quitó los botines de una patada y se dejó caer agotada en el sofá, dándole una imagen parcial del cielo parisino.

Si por ella fuera, se quedaría así todo lo que quedaba de tarde, pero había una doble vida que mantener.

Con sus poderes sobre la gravedad atrajo un portátil negro hasta sus piernas. A primera vista era un ordenador normal. En manos de un hacker, era una fuente inagotable. Introdujo varias claves hasta conseguir entrar en el sistema de defensa de varios países, para comprobar que todo seguía como debía estar.

Sorpresa suya cuando vio que en las instalaciones de una inexistente, pero muy real SHIELD había implosionado por culpa de unas pruebas fallidas. Además de desaparecer una fuente de energía bastante importante.

Intentó sacar más información, desbloqueando varios cortafuegos. Aunque había algo bastante extraño. Casi no le costaba y claramente esa información debía estar muchísimo más protegida. Como mínimo le costaría dos cafés y media tableta de chocolate.

Mierda.

Cortó rápidamente la señal y borró con cuidado toda presencia que pudiese haber dejado. Si algo era fácil es que había segundas intenciones.

Cerró el ordenador, cansada. No había noticias de Kisa y Fera desde Japón, ni de Vita y Lils de Ginebra, así que por el momento, quitando el asunto de SHIELD, todo parecía estar en orden.

Empezó a sonar _Dancing Queen _desde su bolso. Estaba claro que la tarde iba a cambiar.

Sacó el móvil y vio en el registro de llamadas el nombre de Helena, acompañado de una foto de su mejor amiga.

-Pitie cielo, dime que puedes animarme la tarde- dijo animadamente

- Déjate de tonterías y sal de ahí ahora mismo, Kaos. Alguien te ha localizado y estarán en tu puerta en cualquier momento- dijo con urgencia la voz de su amiga al otro lado del móvil

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes de quien se trata?- preguntó Angy mientras iba a su habitación y sacaba del fondo del armario una vieja mochila de cuero, ya llena con diversos pasaportes. Dinero en efectivo de diferentes países y objetos de supervivencia.

Fue cargada hasta el salón y metió el ordenador

-Completamente, lo he visto hace un rato cuando he tocado el periódico, sabes que mi visiones no fallan.

- Bien, estoy saliendo por la puerta- contestó poniéndose los botines antes tirados y agarrando una chaqueta de cuero marrón del perchero, quitó el cerrojo para abrir la puerta- te llamaré cuando…

- Buenas tardes, Señorita Beaumont

Angelique se congeló al instante al ver a una mujer trajeada en el umbral de su puerta. Colgó lentamente, evaluando la situación.

- Se que no sabe quien soy yo, pero yo si se quien es usted, Angelique o, ¿debería decir Kaos?

Por fin pudo reaccionar

-¿Me toma por estupida? Usted es la agente Hill la mano derecha de Fury. Se de usted mucho antes de que supiese de mi, señorita

Claramente esa mujer sabía con quien trataba, y si Pitie estaba en lo cierto, ya no había un por qué ocultarse, solo le quedaba intentar escapar por todos los medios.

-Se que planea huir, pero tenemos el edificio rodeado- explicó con tranquilidad, claramente, muy segura de si misma.

-Claro, nunca me las he visto peores- dijo con sorna, mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta

- No pongo en duda su éxito en la huida, aunque tal vez debería saber que en este preciso momento, las señoritas Elizabeth Dawson, Alias Kisa. Amber Donely alias Fera. Franccesca Rossini alias Vita y Mariska Yonok alias Lils, están siendo vigiladas en este preciso momento. No tardarán en avisarme de que han encontrado a los llamados Raven, Pitie o Graviter, para según la respuesta que de y su colaboración, esto pueda quedar en una mera anécdota o en la detención de todos ellos, por espionaje o incluso terrorismo.

No ponía en duda cada palabra que decía. SHIELD nunca decía las cosas de boquilla. Y por mucho que amase mi libertad, no valía la de los míos.

- Ya me dirá que quiere de mi- pedí, dejando caer la mochila y llevándome la mano a la nuca.

- Estoy segura que con se experiencia a la hora de entrar en nuestro sistema informático habrá oído hablar del Theserapto y de la iniciativa "Vengadores"- comentó la agente mientras cerraba la puerta y me entregaba unos documentos que, hacía mucho, no guardaban secretos para mi.

- Esa iniciativa no me llama demasiado, me recuerda a los… como los llaman en Estados Unidos. Los Boys Scouts. Les veo más recogiendo gatitos de árboles. El Theserapto… Eso ya me llama más.

- Hemos pensado en contar con sus habilidades y sus medios para esta organización, al menos en esta misión. Por su puesto si está dispuesta a ayudarnos todo su historial y el de sus amigos quedaría impecable.

Sonreí sarcásticamente

- Una oferta más que tentadora, sin duda, por lo tanto no será fácil. Así que dígame ¿Para qué necesitan mis habilidades y medios, Agente Hill?

- Para salvar el mundo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Por favor, dejad comentarios


	2. No sirvo para salvar el mundo

**Todo el universo de los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los que comentasteis o me corregisteis, de verdad. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

NO SIRVO PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO

¿Por reírse en la cara de una agente secreto, podría recibir un balazo? Decidió no tentar a su suerte y llevarse la mano a la boca para que no se viese la sonrisa de petulancia que seguramente tendría ahora en la cara. Así que decidió carraspear e invitar a la Agente Hill a que se sentase en el sofá

- A ver si me aclaro, y por favor, corríjame si me equivoco. Una espía que claramente lleva robando información desde hace bastante tiempo, perseguida por más organizaciones que dedos tengo en las manos, con un claro desprecio por las figuras de autoridad y claramente entorpecerá más que ayudar en cualquier asunto, solo por mera diversión…. Quiere que juegue en su equipo de élite porque obviamente no les quedan agentes competentes

Observó como ella se removía en el asiento frente a la mutante, claramente incómoda, aunque sin desviar la vista en ningún momento.

- Algo así

- Esa no es mi duda, más bien sería preguntar a que demonios quieren que me enfrente como para querer tener poner en su punto de mira a todas las personas que me importan, con el único propósito de que agache la cabeza, sonría, les haga caso y les salve el culo.

Me miró expectativa.

-¿Eso es que acepta Señorita Beaumont?

- Eso es que me lo estoy considerando, seriamente. Pero no piense ni por un momento que ha despertado en mi sentimientos de deber, nobleza o todas esas chorradas que les venden para conseguir soldados y morir por una causa insulsa que deciden unos pocos.

- Significa entonces… ¿Qué cuando no le interese no nos ayudara?

La miró por detrás del flequillo con una mueca que cualquier persona calificaría como siniestra.

- Va entendiendo mis motivaciones, Agente Hill

Pocas personas calificarían de inteligente que le pasase una Tablet, con toda la información sobre lo acaecido en las instalaciones de SHIELD hace unas horas; toda la información disponible del Tesseracto y toda la averiguación sobre un supuesto dios Asgardiano llamado Loki, el cual tenia cierto interés en las botas y las hormigas, ser capaz de matar a mas de quince personas en menos de tres minutos, además de tenerla intención de… esto la hizo soltar una risita entre dientes.

Liberarlos de la libertad.

Una persona inteligente y con instinto de preservación habría apagado la tablet y la tendría que haber devuelto sin rechistar ¿Pero desde cuando Angelique Beaumont era alguien así? No, ella era de buscarse problemas, o mejor aun, de crearlos.

Solo se le ocurrió decir

- Así que debo enfrentarme a un dios de la mitología nórdica del que lo único que se sabe es que tiene la _lanza del destino_, y siente un odio visceral por los derechos humanos. Genial, alguien tiene algo que demostrarse a sí mismo y los humanos van a pagar el pato. Y dígame agente ¿me como el marrón yo sola o voy a tener compañeros con los que jugar?

- Hemos reclutado a algunas personas, está toda la información recogida en el informe. Discúlpeme, señorita Beaumont pero debo saber su respuesta y si es afirmativa llevarla lo antes posible a las instalaciones de SHIELD.

La pelirroja la miró por encima de la Tablet, mientras repasaba los informes del llamado Capitán America.

- Kaos. Tengo una pregunta para usted. ¿Acaso he tenido otra alternativa desde que llamó a la puerta de mi casa?

- Mucho me temo que no, Kaos

- Bien, usted dirá a donde tengo que acompañarla.

- Le pido entonces que lleve toda la información que nos haya robado a nosotros o a otras organizaciones que posea sobre y… si tiene traje de combate también se lo lleve. Un helicóptero la recogerá para llevarla con el resto del equipo.

Se encogió de hombros, entró en la habitación del fondo, para pillar un paquete al fondo del armario que metió en la mochila de cuero gastada, junto al ordenador. Aprovechó para sacar su móvil del bolsillo y escribir a sus amigas para corroborar la información que la señorita Hill le había dado. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de golpear la pared, cuando Pitie la escribió confirmando que todos estaban siendo vigilados, pero que ya había aconsejado actuar con calma.

Suspiró cansada

Se armó con la chaqueta de cuero beige, se llevó la mochila al hombro y volvió a sujetar la tablet para seguir leyendo la información.

- Solo ha cambiado el destino, pero suelo estar preparada para una huida rápida. Espero que no le importe que vaya leyendo los apuntes por el camino. La vida y obra de la bella durmiente me tiene fascinada.

La morena la miró confusa, para después mirar por encima del hombro intentando ver a que se refería.

- Llama al capitán America…¿la bella durmiente?- la mira, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, sin ninguna relación con la persona que hasta hace un rato hablaba sobre un problema de grado siete.

- Si, tengo un gran problema con las películas infantiles y hago comparaciones de ese tipo. Vamos no me diga que usted no las ha visto las similitudes. Demasiado correcto, amor no declarado, malo de la historia con mal maquillaje en la cara, ambos tienen un problema con el baile… dormir durante un tiempo demasiado largo… a la trama solo le faltan las hadas madrinas, un poco de purpurina y un par de canciones cursis. No, espere, también hubo canciones cursis en la vida del Capitán durmiente.

- Le pido que no diga eso delante del agente Coulson, siente un gran respeto por el capitán América. Además creo que él va a ser quien la lleve a la base

La miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, llevándose la mano libre al bolsillo.

- ¿Voy a tener que enfrentarme a una fan histérica, a un dios sádico y prepotente, un científico loco, varios soldados a los que han lavado el cerebro y a…? ¡También han reclutado a Iron Man!

Angelique lanza un silbido. Ya bajando por las escaleras del edificio, donde a la puerta las esperaba un coche negro, con chofer incluido. A la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibida el arma que ocultaba bajo una impecable chaqueta americana, o los cinco francotiradores que seguían sus movimientos, además de varios agentes seguramente de paisano. Claramente habían tomado como una opción muy segura que ella intentase escaparse. Aun así hizo como si no los hubiese visto

- Maravilloso, a la pandilla de Boys Scoutts se nos apunta el hombre de hojalata. ¿Alguien más del que deba saber?

- Si todo sale bien, esperamos poder contar con el doctor Banners. Desearíamos poder contar con la ayuda del hermano de Loki, Thor, pero me temo que va a ser mucho más complicado

Se giró con brusquedad para mirar fijamente a la agente. Cualquier persona dentro del mundo científico sabía quien era el doctor Banners y su investigación sobre la radiación Gamma, personalmente encontraba algunos fallos a sus teorías. Sin embargo, lo realmente interesante y escalofriante de ese hombre aparecía si indagabas un poco más, como el hecho de sobrevivir a una explosión muy parecida a una nuclear y, lo más sorprendente de todo; transformarse en un bicho grande, verde y… totalmente descontrolado. En otras palabras un puro agente del caos.

- Vale, menudo equipo. ¿Me ha dicho que quiere salvar el planeta o destruirlo antes de que lo haga Loki? personalmente diría que no sirvo para salvar el mundo, pero con estos- dijo refiriéndose al resto de los vengadores.- no es solo una obviedad, es un hecho, que esta misión está condenada al fracaso. Somos volubles, totalmente diferentes, no sabemos jugar en equipo y la mayoría nos pasaríamos por… no llevamos bien aceptar órdenes. Así que por favor. Déme un buen motivo para no buscar y unirme a Loki con el objetivo de sobrevivir.

Aun no ha huido ¿no?- preguntó la soldado, con una mirada significativa, mientras se subía en el asiento trasero del coche esperaban a que la nueva vengadora me subiese.

Angelique se sujetó el cabello con una mano esperando con paciencia a que terminase de descender el helicóptero, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar helicóptero y no jet salido de alguna película futurista; del cual salió un hombre de mediana estatura, trajeado, peinado, con rostro afable pero mirada seria.

- Bienvenida, Señorita Beaumont. Soy el agente Coulson, mi deber es llevarla a usted y al señor Rogers con el capitán Fury

Estrechó su mano con decisión y ambos se dirigieron al trasporte, donde ya había un hombre de unos treinta años, alto y muy musculoso, que descuadraba totalmente con la gran sonrisa bonachona de su cara. Además con el corte de pelo a lo años cuarenta le parecía sacado de una película en blanco y negro.

- Usted debe ser el Capitán America ¿no, Monseur Rogers?- preguntó Angelique con un perfecto inglés, mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano del hombre que, como todo caballero se había levantado cuando ella había entrado. Claramente era de otra época.

- Está claro que usted sabe quien soy yo señorita, pero no han tenido la amabilidad de decirme quien es usted.

- Me llamo, Angelique Beaumont, aunque me da que por aquí todos me llamarán Kaos.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita, aunque ¿Cómo sabe…?

- ¿Qué es el capitán?- preguntó adelantándose en la pregunta. Este solo asintió

Angelique se sentó y abrochó los arneses esperando el despegue.

- Mi trabajo es saber cosas, por eso SHIELD ha creído que puedo ser de utilidad. Su caso me llamó mucho la atención cuando le encontraron hace unos meses. La diría que soy una gran fan suya, que me he leído todos sus cómics y cosas por el estilo. Pero soy francesa y siempre le consideré una gran americanada que surgió cuando América estaba deprimida.

- Vaya, debo reconocer que desde que me he despertado, nadie me ha hablado con tanta naturalidad. Todo es… demasiado cortes. No se si me entiende. Además no saben como explicarme las cosas de un modo que las entienda. Buscan que me reintegre en la sociedad

Le mira con detenimiento.

- Hasta que no sepa navegar en Internet, maneje una tablet usted solo y sepa descargar música pirata en su ipod, no podrán decir que esté reinsertado en la sociedad. Rogers.

- Por favor, llámame Steve ¿sabrá que te todo lo que ha dicho no he entendido ni una palabra verdad?

Sonrió divertida.

- Entonces Steve, voy a darle un par de lecciones rápidas sobre el siglo XXI, primero, llámeme Angy. Segundo, esto es un Ipod- explicó mientras sacaba de la mochila, un pequeño aparato violeta con una pantalla y una rueda en el centro. Tercero, le enseñaré a utilizarlo después de mirarle los apuntes que amablemente me han dado, y … me gustaría contrastarlo con lo que usted sabe.

Durante el resto del trayecto y hasta que Coulson les dijo que faltaba poco para la llegada, Angy estuvo reprimiendo constantemente el instinto de llamarle, mojigato, chico de oro, Capitán durmiente o varios motes similares que cruzaron por su cabeza a lo largo del trayecto

Coulson y Steve comenzaron a hablar sobre el suero que le inyectaron y la réplica fallida que intentó hacer el doctor Banner a través de la energía de radiación gamma, además del fallo garrafal que cometió.

- No salio como él esperaba ¿eh?- preguntó Steve

- Más bien no. Pero cuando no es esa cosa es como un Stephen Hawking

El capitán de la ignorancia le miró esperando una explicación y le pelirroja solo pudo tapar la sonrisa divertida que le había surgido, discretamente con la mano

- Es una persona lista- respondió, simplificando bastante el concepto.

Tras un silencio incómodo la vena grupy que esperaba que surgiese de Coulson en cualquier momento hizo su aparición.

- Debo decir que es un honor conocerle, oficialmente.

Angelic mentalmente pensó "que salga la vena fan, que salga la vena fan"

- Ya le conocía, es decir, le observaba mientras dormía

Kaos tuvo que reprimir el grito que le surgió de dentro, solo atinó a esconderse tras su mata de pelo y reírse entre dientes y comentar

- ¿Soy la única a quien le ha sonado muy siniestro eso?

Por la cara que puso el Capitán durmiente, claramente el comentario le sonó muy raro.

Enseguida Coulson intentó arreglarlo. Uno no puede quedar mal delante de su heroe de la infancia

- Quiero decir, estaba presente mientras usted esta inconsciente por la congelación. En fin, que realmente es un enorme honor tenerle dentro…

Steve se había ido acercando a los mando de control de la nave

-. Espero poder dar la talla- dijo pensativo

- La dará, por supuesto… hemos hecho algunas modificaciones en el uniforme… yo he ayudado un poco en el diseño

Genial. Un loco grupy había sido el encargado de rediseñar el traje. Me lo llegan a hacer a mi y ni loca me pongo ese traje. No iba a ser la muñeca de nadie, ni menos aun su fantasía. Pensó Angy, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca

Se acercó más a donde estaban ambos hombres hablando.

- Las barras y estrellas ¿no están pasadas de moda?

- Con todo lo que va a salir y la cosas que van a ver… tal vez a al gente le venga bien algo… pasado de moda.

- Debo reconocer que no es un traje que yo me pondría. Pero también debo decir que no me imagino al "Capitán América" con otro traje- dijo Angy intentando romper el tenso silencio tras las palabras de Coulson, y peor aun, su significado

Al aterrizar, les recibió una mujer pelirroja que encasilló enseguida por Natasha Romanoff, más conocida como _Viuda Negra. _Como la odiaba, había frustrado en más de una ocasión sus planes para conseguir diversa información. Además de haber tenido que pelear la una con la otra.

- Kaos- dijo ella a modo de Saludo

- Viuda Negra

La odiaba, hasta que sacó a la luz otro oscuro secreto de Coulson sobre una colección de cromos de la cual estaba realmente orgulloso ¿Cuánto se puede aguantar la risa una persona para llegar a ser prejudicial?

Fue ahí donde conocieron al Doctor Banners.

- Dicen que usted puede encontrar el cubo- dijo Steve

- Es… ¿Lo único que dicen de mí?

- Es lo único que me importa- respondió este diplomáticamente

- Debo decirle que estoy realmente emocionada por conocerle doctor, soy una gran seguidora de su trabajo y sus investigaciones- saludó Angelique muy emocionada

Se dio una patada mental ¿Ahora quien actuaba como una fan histérica?

- Es usted muy amable Señorita Beamont. Debe ser muy raro para usted todo esto- se refirió a Steve señalando a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

- En realidad… me resulta bastante familiar

Poco después el potencial de la base hizo su aparición mientras se elevaba por los cielos. Por fin Kaos, había dado con el Helitrasporte. Había visto pequeños esbozos de los planos. Pero rápidamente los había perdido cuando pasaron a ser de mayor secreto y clasificado a un rango más alto.

Claramente les habían conducido allí, con la idea de que no fuese fácil escapar. Se asomaron al borde de la nave, viendo como subían con rapidez. Los tres impresionados por la majestuosidad de la nave

Ilusos- pensó Angy para si misma. Si de verdad creían que así iban a evitar que escapase cuando lo desease, estaba claro que no sabían que podía llegar a ser capaz.

Según entraba en la nave, fue estudiando todos los detalles que se encontró, salidas, entradas, conductos de respiración; para, si se diese el caso, tener que salir rápido y sin que nadie se percatase hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Curiosamente dentro ya les esperaba tanto Fury como la agente Hill. Interesante. Nunca había visto al agente Fury, no era lo que esperaba, sin duda

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. como siempre se aceptan comentario, consejos y criticas.**

**no es que le tenga manía a Coulson, solo es que veía la película y me surgían comentarios al instante**


	3. Desde Alemania con amor

Como siempre, esta historia y todos sus personajes menos Kaos, pertenecen a Marvel y es sin ningún ánimo de lucro

* * *

Gracias sobre todo a mi querida KukaSnape tenias razón Coulson y el capitán se van a llevar mas de un golpe moral. me encantan las historias así , ya lo sabes

A SeverusSnapeAr, Se que en los primeros Capítulos no aparecía Loki, pero eran en plan introductorios. Espero que te guste, este capítulo más, ya que aquñi empieza a salir en serio.

Para los que no comentáis, igualmente gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste.

* * *

DESDE ALEMANIA CON AMOR

CAPITULO 3

Ya dentro de la base se llevaron al Doctor Banner, alegando que tenía que buscar el dichosos cubito luminoso.

Angelique debía reconocerlo, una parte de ella hubiese seguido a la Viuda Negra con la excusa de ver los juguetes, bueno, más bien espiar un poco más en profundidad la nave y ver que cosas interesantes guardaba una de la naves mas importante de organización de espionaje más grande del mundo. Pero sintiendo la presencia del ojo de Fury en su nuca, supo que el jefe de la colmena necesitaba a Kaos en vez de Angelique. La cuestión era, para que exactamente.

Al final vio que solo le quedaban dos opciones. Escuchar a Coulson alabar su colección de cromos o informarse.

- Dígame entonces Director Fury ¿estoy aquí para aportar mi único en inconfundible punto de vista a la situación o es que acaso a usted también le lavaron el cerebro con la lanza del destino y me ha traído a mi para entorpecer la misión?

- No, señorita Beaumont, está aquí para ayudarnos a detener y capturar a Loki

- El dios Asgardiano con el fetiche por aplastar hormigas.

Claramente, este odiaba que le interrumpiesen, pero uno no amenaza a las personas que Angelique quería y obligaba a Kaos a trabajar contra su voluntad, rompiendo con todos sus objetivos personales , sin llevarse un par de veces las manos a la cabeza, escandalizarse o, como en este caso, morderse la lengua.

- Le estamos buscando a través del reconocimiento facial. El problema es que quedó demostrada su fuerza y para contrarrestarla necesitamos de su estrategia, su rapidez y…su poder para retenerle.

Angelique rodó los ojos

- ¿Por qué a la gente le cuesta tanto decir que necesitan mis poderes? No me molesta reconocer que soy una mutante

Se acercó a los monitores de rastreo, donde pudo ver que buscaban a un científico llamado Selvig, según leyó el encargado del proyecto del Tesseracto. También buscaban al Agente Burton, a ese le recordaba de un viaje a Ginebra, a él, a sus malditas flechas y su inigualable puntería.

La otra imagen era de un hombre pálido de rasgos afilados, largo cabello azabache e intensos ojos verdes, que devolvía un gesto lleno de arrogancia y seguridad.

Angelique durante un momento se quedó sin respiración, paralizada debido a la impresión. Se giró con suma rapidez, intentando no demostrar su alteración, aunque en vano, al notar la atenta mirada de Fury y de la agente Hill, quien se encontraba dirigiendo la nave desde el puesto de mando

- ¿Este es Loki? – preguntó con incertidumbre pero aun así enérgicamente, mientras señalaba la pantalla

Fury fijó su inquisitivo ojo en ella y después en el monitor mientras que Steve se acercaba para observar mejor

- Así es Señorita Beaumont ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Reaccionó rápidamente, creado una máscara de indiferencia

- Siempre he pensado que los malos debían ser un poco más siniestros o feos, incluso deformes… parecidos a usted. No me esperaba que Loki estuviese bueno.

-¿Perdón Angelique? - Preguntó Steve confundido

.- Atractivo, de buen ver, no se como lo dirían en su época

- ¿Debo recordarle que es el enemigo y amenaza a nuestro mundo con una invasión y la esclavitud?

Bufó exasperada por el comentario lejano del apodado, desde ese mismo instante como, el cíclope.

- Era un comentario objetivo de una joven ciertamente hormonota. Además, mi aportación por lo visto es cazar, no salvar el mundo

Angy miró detenidamente la imagen del monitor, pensando en lo tenso que iba a ser el encuentro. Habría gritos, risas, acusaciones, verdades, crueldades y una parte instintiva dentro de ella, que solo él había podido despertar.

En algún lugar del mundo Loki se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento. Saber que su glorioso momento se acercaba y por fin, ese mundo sería gobernado por alguien digno.

Todos los midgardianos eran inferiores, atrapados en el caos de sus vidas, pensando que así son felices, él sería su liberador

Una larga y desquiciada sonrisa llenó su rostro, hasta que en el indo de su mente escuchó una cantarina risa femenina

"No todo el caos es innecesario ni todos los humanos iguales, ¿verdad?"

Recordó al instante a la persona a la que pertenecía la cantarina risa. Loki apretó con fuerza los dientes, tratando de olvidarla, Sólo era una midgardiana, era inferior a él. Se autoconvenció a si mismo de que se olvidaría de ella.

Ahora tenía un mundo que conquistar.

Todas las alarmas saltaron cuando se detectó una coincidencia con Loki en Sttutgart, Alemania. El monitor mostraba a un joven vestido elegantemente, claramente sin la intención de ocultarse

- Capitán, Kaos. Su turno

Antes de salir, observó a Fury retadoramente.

- Recuerde, le traigo a ese dios de pacotilla y los míos dejarán de estar en su punto de mira ¿queda claro?

Fury le devolvió el gesto impasible.

- Será libre como un pajarillo, señorita Beamont

Acompañaron a Angelique a un angar donde había pequeños camarotes, allí le asignaron uno para poder cambiarse.

Cada minuto que perdía era valioso. Así que sacó de su mochila el paquete que contenía unas botas negras altas; una camisa ajustada, rojo sangre; unos pantalones negros rojizos de tela muy resistente. Se puso todo el conjunto con rapidez, para finalizar con un amplio cinturón y una larga gabardina negra que se abrochaba desde el pecho hasta el cuello, cayendo con elegancia hasta las rodillas.

Por último saco de la mochila dos dagas que escondió dentro de la bota y bajo la manga de la gabardina, en su brazo. Finalizó recogiendo su cabello en un moño ajustado.

Mientras caminaba a la nave, suspiró profundamente, intentando hallar fuerzas dentro de ella. Él se fue y ella estaba aquí por su auténtica familia, esto solo era un trabajo más.

Se unió a la Agente Romanoff y al Capitán América y a un segundo piloto de la aeronave.

- Bonito traje, muy retro, Capitán Durmiente- Comentó la pelirroja, sin emoción alguna en el rostro

- ¿Durmiente? No la entiendo señorita Beaumont

- Ya se lo explicaré Capi, y por cierto, soy Kaos

- ¿Cuál es el plan, señorita? – preguntó Steve cuando llegaban a su destino

- El típico ¿no? Pillar al malo, vapulearle un poco, evitar muertes y que los únicos daños colaterales sena los edificios.

- Me refería a…

- Se a lo que se refería Capitán, pero dejemos esto claro. Trabajo sola. Su misión es la de un héroe, salvar el mundo, la mía llevar un paquete del punto A al punto B ¿entendido?

Miró detenidamente a Steve, esperando cualquier reacción por su parte, preparada para responder a la mínima. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Una vez en el punto cero, Kaos observó con calma analítica la situación desde el tejado del museo. Vio a los Homo Sapiens huir atemorizados. A Loki cambiar su elegante traje por un atuendo en oro y verde, acompañado de un casco con unos absurdos cuernos, y lo más importante, el báculo y su capacidad destructiva cuando hizo tiro al blanco contra un coche de policía. También se fijo en las copias que había hecho de si mismo, la pregunta era ¿tenían tanta fuerza como él o eran simples hologramas?

Algo dentro de ella empezó a hervir de ira cuando ordenó a las personas que se arrodillasen ante él. Aunque aun le enervó más ver como estos se inclinaban… patéticos.

Notó como a cada palabra que él decía, el odio se incrementaba en ella contra él. Hacía ver la esclavitud como un modo de libertad absoluta

- Al final… Siempre os arrodillareis- escuchó decir a Loki desde abajo

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a un hombre levantarle y responder con dignidad.

- No ante hombres como tu

- No hay hombres como yo- respondió Loki con arrogancia y una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro

Una parte dentro de ella, que pertenecía solamente a Angelique se preguntó: ¿De verdad hubo algo bueno en él o fue todo una fachada? Kaos, ahora mismo la parte racional, decidió ignorar ese comentario, esperando a que el Capitán hiciese su entrada triunfal.

Como superhéroe no iba a arrebatarle ese gran momento

En anciano, por lo visto hartó a Loki, o tal vez lo hizo para remarcar su absoluto poder sobre esa pandilla de cobardes. Al final atacó sin compasión al hombre.

Aunque como ya había supuesto el Capitán Durmiente hizo su escena triunfal, salvando el día y consiguiendo un momento de humillación para Loki al caer penosamente al suelo.

Kaos ahogó con la mano una pequeña risita, ante la situación.

Mientras el Capitán America, soltaba su discurso sobre Alemania y su historia, todo muy elocuente, donde dejaba claro que, podrán ser unos penosos conversadores, pero a la hora de de la batalla contra un gran mal, desbordaban ingenio verbal. Kaos decidió que su punto sería sacar a todas esas personas de ahí, comprobar si las copias eran igual de fuertes que el original, y lo más importante, si podría absorber al energía generada por el báculo.

Cuando vio descender la aeronave y a Natasha por los altavoces, ordenando a Loki que desistiera, decidió que era hora de bajar del edificio de un salto y unirse a la batalla.

Llegó justamente para poder desviar un rayo de energía que iba dirigido al aparato volador, y atrajo hacia si la energía, hasta que esta estuvo en sus manos. En cuanto tocó la energía un calor insoportable la recorrió desde las manos

- Vaya… quema un poco- Kaos respiró profundamente hasta que la brillante luz azul mutó en una dorada y sus manos absorbieron por completo la energía, haciendo que todo su cuerpo adquiriera cierta luminiscencia, transformando toda esa fuerza en parte de ella

Loki la miró durante unos instantes sin creerse a quien estaba viendo, maldiciendo su suerte, al contemplar ese cabello rojo oscuro, los ojos de un profundo azul y ese gesto pícaro que a la legua se notaba el mal genio que desprendía

_- Bonsoir _¿Así que tu eres Loki? Hagamos esto del modo fácil, entrégate y nadie saldrá con el orgullo herido, además de evitar que aquí el Capitán Vintage se haga una hernia ¿te parece?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Loki claramente furioso.

Obviamente ella era la última persona que había considerado un problema. Craso error.

- Mi trabajo

Iba a responder, seguramente con algo hiriente, cuando el Capitán América le lanzó su escudo al pecho y empezaron a pelearse entre los dos. Como todos los soldados, prefirió atacar directamente Ella en cambio prefirió esperar y calibrar la situación. Vio como el Capitán era superado, hasta que inevitablemente acabó en el suelo, con el báculo en la cabeza.

- Arrodíllate

- Hoy no

Kaos cargó las palmas de sus manos de energía para después lanzarla contra el oponente, y así dar un respiro al Capitán. Loki la lanzó instintivamente un rayo, el cual ella desvió.

Desde la Aeronave se empezó a escuchar por los altavoces una canción Metal… ¿de verdad la Viuda Negra había puesto eso? Alzó la cabeza para ver al que faltaba. Tony Stark, Alias Iron Man…. En su cabeza el hombre de Hojalata, que nada más llegar tumbó contra las escaleras de granito a Loki. Para después apuntarle con todo su arsenal

Eso si que era una entrada triunfal

- Da un paso más, papa de Bambi

Tanto ella como el Capitán se posicionaron a la altura del recién llegado. Loki al verse superado en número se quitó por fin el casco con cuernos y la capa.

- Bien jugado- dijo Iron Man guardando las armas

- Señor Stark- saludó Rogers intentando recuperar el aliento

- Capitán, Señorita Kaos.

Ella hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a recoger el extraño báculo, que se mirase desde cualquier ángulo, para ella ya había sido bautizado como la lanza del destino.

- Caballeros, es hora de entregarle el paquete al director Fury- Dijo Kaos jugando con el báculo en sus manos.

Ambos escoltaron a la nave al prisionero, para directamente hacer que se sentara. Kaos les miró confundida.

- Esperen, ¿ni un cacheo? ¿ni un leve registro? Nada más llegar a nuestro mundo mató a quince personas sin este chisme. A mí para hacerme subir a un avión me piden hasta una muestra de sangre.

Ya con la mascara quitada, Stark la miró burlonamente.

- Estoy seguro que él prefiere que lo haga usted, o tal vez la agente Romanoff.

Kaos le miró con cierta repulsión.

- No se como, con su encanto ha podido llegar a tirarse algo Stark

No le dio tiempo a comentar nada más ya que esta se puso a mirar debajo de las mangas y dentro del abrigo a ver si había algún tipo de arma.

- Nunca me contaste esta faceta tuya, Angelique- susurró Loki a su oído.

- Si, bueno. A ti se te olvidó comentar que eras un dios de otra galaxia, cuyo único propósito era esclavizarnos.

- No recuerdo que eso te importase cuando yacíamos juntos en tu cama.

Angy levantó la vista, clavándola en sus ojos verdes.

- Debías de estar muy desesperado como para acostarte con alguien que según tu criterio es inferior a ti- siseó ella apretando sus manos contra el pecho de él, para después apartarse con unos cuantos cuchillos- tenía esto encima. Todo vuestro, caballeros.

Loki se sentó, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Para desquicio de la nave y de todos sus tripulantes. Ella se unió a Stark Y Rogers en sus cavilaciones.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué la estrella del rock se haya rendido tan fácil?

- No me ha parecido tan fácil

- Permítame discrepar Capitán, pero si lo ha sido. Está acostumbrado a pelear y por muy fuerte que sea usted o la experiencia que tenga. Él tiene más- comentó Kaos apoyándose en la rampa trasera.

- Aun así tiene usted bastante marcha, para ser un vejestorio. ¿Qué hace, Pilates?

Angy tuvo que contener la risa de golpe. No supo si la risa era por el comentario de Stark o la cara de aturdimiento de Rogers

- ¿Que?

- Gimnasia sueca. Si, se ha perdido cosillas, tantos años de Capistalactita

- Fury no me dijo que usted estaría aquí.

- Ya, hay muchas cosas que no le ha dicho.

- En eso, siento decir que Stark está en lo cierto. Sino yo no tendría trabajo.

Fuera de la nave se empezaron a escuchar truenos y Kaos se acercó a las manos

- Que raro, hasta hace un momento hubiese jurado que no era una tormenta eléctrica

- ¿De donde sale eso?- preguntó la Agente Romanoff

- ¿Qué pasa, te asustan los relámpagos?- preguntó con cierta mofa Rogers.

- No me gusta lo que viene a continuación

Angelique se giró con rapidez debido a un deja vú que había tenido una vez, cuando Loki y ella estuvieron juntos. Siempre que había tormenta se tensaba hasta que esta se acababa. Incluso una vez le dijo que las tormentas le recordaban a su hermanastro.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Thor había llegado

* * *

Esto es todo por esta vez.

Como siempre, se aceptan, dudas, correcciones, insultos, criticas. De todo

Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis comentar


	4. Turistas, filántropos y palomitas

Nada me pertenece y como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, disney y las demás distribuidoras. Yo solo me divierto sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado el capítulo tres y espero de os guste al próximo también.

KukaSnape. Si, aquí habrá también pullas... y muchas

Susan-Black7, pauliiita ceres18 y SeverusSnapeAr. muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia.

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Turistas, filántropos y palomitas

Thor entró en la nave abriéndose camino, derribando tanto a Stark como a Rogers, Kaos simplemente se apartó elegantemente y dejó que arrastrase a Loki fuera.

Echando un primer vistazo al dios Nórdico, por sus músculos, su determinación, su mirada fiera y el modo en que agarró a Loki por el cuello, vio que sería más fácil quitárselo cuando estuvieses distraído con algún objeto brillante.

¿Qué ocurrió después? Bueno… lo típico, los héroes hicieron una breve pero intensa discusión. El capitán América proponía su endemoniado plan y Stark… bueno, solo buscaba un modo de utilizar sus juguetes por libre a lo camicace.

Típico

- ¿No viene Kaos? - preguntó el capitán Durmiente mientras se ponía el paracaídas

- Lo lamento Capitán, pero ya se lo dije. Trabajo sola

- Yo me sentaría, Capitán- recomendó la Viuda Negra

- No creo que pueda- dijo con un suspiro continuando con su labor

- Ellos provienen de las leyendas. Son dioses

- Solo hay un dios, señora, y seguro que no viste así

La lanzó una última mirada de soslayo antes de lanzarse en busca del dios de la mentira, tras Thor y tras Stark

Se sentó tranquilamente a esperar que los "héroes" hiciesen su trabajo... Bueno, o lo intentasen.

Hasta que un pensamiento la asaltó

-Y dígame agente Romanoff. Yo ya he atrapado el paquete. Ahí termina mi labor ¿no?

- Lamento informarla Kaos, pero su trabajo termina cuando se lo entrega a Fury

Rodó los ojos más que cansada y un poco frustrada. Se levantó con pesar y se asomó hasta el agujero que había dejado Thor.

- Nunca mandes a un héroe a hacer el trabajo de un mercenario.

Sin necesidad de paracaídas se lanzó al vacío, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo, pasando con rapidez al Capitán América.

A vista de pájaro pudo ver al turista vikingo y al filántropo de metal pelando, pero Loki no estaba cerca, siquiera

- ¿Dónde demonios…?- se preguntó a si misma.

Entonces lo vio, solo, apartado, con una posibilidad perfecta para escapar, mas estaba allí quieto, contemplando la pelea.

Kaos aterrizó delicadamente y en silencio al lado del dios de las mentiras.

- Ni te muevas

Loki se giró con galantería y con una sonrisa frívola en el rostro.

- No pensaba hacerlo… Angelique, prefiero ver la satírica escena de ver al bufón de que dicen, será rey y al hombre sin corazón, matarse.

- ¿Te refieres al rubio con esteroides y al hombre de hojalata?- preguntó mirando la escena a su lado.

- Precisamente

Kaos se sentó en el suelo.

- Disfrutemos de la escena entonces… Aunque nos falta el bol con las palomitas- hago un puchero con el labio.

Él comenzó a pasear tras la mutante

- ¿No deberías detenerlos?- preguntó curioso.

- ¿Para que? Soy más feliz así. Además soy repartidora, no mediadora, árbitro u orientadora grupal de una panda de chiflados con necesidad de unas cuantas sesiones de terapia. Sabes que aprecio mi integridad física… incluso la mental.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared rocosa

- Y eso es lo que me extraña Angy. En asuntos como estos tu poner rumbo en dirección contraria ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se tensó al sentirlo en su espalda, removiéndose incómoda ante la pregunta

- Pagan bien

Él se inclinó, acercándose y susurrándole al oído.

- Mentirosa

Ella se giró para encararlo

- ¿Debo recordarte que me he enterado hace unos minutos que me he acostado con el dios nórdico de las mentiras?- preguntó arqueando las cejas mirándole despectivamente

- Todos tenemos un oscuro pasado que no contamos a amantes pasajeras

- Cambia el pasado por el presente y lo de pasajera por siete meses

- El tiempo no es igual para mi que para ti y fue tu culpa fiarte de un extranjero con cuatro palabras bonitas.

Sonrió con sarcasmo, recordando el día que le encontró en la biblioteca leyendo una cantidad considerable de libros sobre historia moderna y sociología.

Le miró detenidamente buscando al Loki que vio hace casi un año en ese tirano con una sonrisa cargada de maldad… y había cambios, pero en el fondo sabía que era el mismo. Lo malo es que ese pensamiento tiene dos puntos de vista. O tiene una salvación… o siempre fue un déspota deseando destruir su mundo.

- Córtate el pelo y hablamos. Tienes pinta de loco desquiciado, no de gran conquistador y rey del universo. De verdad, pierdes presencia.

Loki la miró detenidamente, analizando cada rasgo y gesto. Sus brazos cruzados férreamente sobre su pecho. Su tono desafiante, su mirada inquisitiva aunque en el fondo de esos ojos azules había una tormenta de sentimientos.

- Sigues ocultando tus miedos bajo tu mal genio.

- No tengo miedo a nada, por favor, quieres ir a la base, si no ya te habrías escapado. Así que te propongo un trato. Les vemos matarse. Tú te entregas pacíficamente, jugando a ser el caballo de Troya, yo cobro y montas tu esperado numerito de caos y destrucción el cual yo veré con palomitas a una distancia prudencial. Entonces el hombre de hojalata, tu hermanito adoptivo y el capitán durmiente tendrán la oportunidad de lucirse… y si lo hace bien, de fracasar intentándolo.

El dios enfundado en su traje negro y verde se sienta elegantemente a su lado, pensativo por sus palabras, ignorando la aparición del capitán America y concentrándose en la fría y desapasionada expresión de la mutante.

- ¿No vas a pelear por tu mundo?

Ella suspira cansada y se tumba en el suelo rocoso mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Un mundo que me rechaza y me obliga a esconderme como si fuera una abominación, como si el solo hecho de mi existencia fuese un pecado, un castigo, un error de la naturaleza? Piensa ¿Por qué iba a proteger un mundo que no me quiere en él?

Loki la observó detenidamente a la humana que estaba a su lado. Recordando qué fue lo que captó su atención la última vez entre toda esa especie, claramente inferior. Incluso, aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta, también pensó en cuando le costó dejarla atrás.

- Únete a mi, Angelique

Kaos le miró sorprendida, incorporándose sin poder creerlo. De pasada vio como los héroes habían llegado a un acuerdo. Apretó los labios frustrada.

- Cuando tengo un contrato no me gusta trabajar también para el otro bando

- ¿Motivos morales?- acercó su rostro al de ella sinuosamente

Kaos le puso el dorso de la mano en los labios, alejándole.

- No te engañe, simplemente que, como te pillen, tienes el doble de problemas.

El Asgardiano iba a responder cuando les interrumpieron

- Señorita Beaumont ¿Cuándo ha llegado?- preguntó el Capitán cuando llegó a la altura de los otros dos.

- Una mejor pregunta es. Si esos dos se estaban dejando la piel en una pelea demazos ¿Quién habría vigilado al preso? ¿Lo habíais pensado? ¿Acaso pensáis? No, por lo visto. Entonces consideren una suerte que yo haya bajado un poco más rápido que usted, Capitán.

- Creo que no nos han presentado - comentó Thor a la única joven entre tanta testosterona.

- Tu eres Thor. Se casi todo de ti por la mitología nórdica, el resto me lo contó Loki y si, pareces un rubio de playa con demasiadas horas de gimnasio encima. ¡Ah! Si, soy Kaos y a diferencia de todos vosotros yo no hago esto por ninguna causa nombre o redención ¿Comprendido?

Thor solo atinó a mirarla estupefacto con una mano alzada en gesto de saludo cordial que nunca llegó a producirse.

Loki no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa divertida cuando, al levantarse Kaos rechazó la ayuda tanto del hombre sin tiempo como la de Thor. Por supuesto a él le trataron con menor delicadeza y solo quedó esperar con paciencia hasta que el aerodeslizador descendió y les llevaron de vuelta a la base aérea de SHIELD.

Desde el angar. Angy observaba detenidamente como escoltaban a Loki a la base, atenta a que no se sobrepasaran. No se fiaba del modo de proceder de los humanos y aquellos de los que no se tenía constancia, mucho menos.

Con la excusas de cerciorarse para entregar al recluso, acompaño al asgardiano hasta su celda, pasando frente al laboratorio donde se encontraba el doctor Banner. Kaos frunció el ceño al ver la siniestra sonrisa que dibujó Loki al ver al científico

Allí fue cuando abandonó el trayecto y se dedicó a vigilar por las cámaras de seguridad y por fin, pudo quitarse ese dichoso peinado, dejando sus cabellos suelto.

Con cuidado dejó la lanza que llevaba cargando todo el camino, dejándola en la mesa del laboratorio, analizando los leves pero importantes cambios en el cristal azul.

-Le traigo un regalo, Doctor. Esto debe ser parecido en alguna medida al Teseraccto, por tanto también producirá una energía similar y podría ayudar a localizar, o como mínimo hacer ciertas previsiones en sus investigaciones. Sino… al menos la tenemos lejos de Loki y adorna un poco esta habitación entre tanta probeta y pantalla de ordenador

- Señorita Beaumon… Me han dicho que ha podido desviar la energía de esa vara ¿como?

- Es energía y mi mutación consiste en producir energía, también absorberla o desviarla, es más fácil que contrarrestarla- comentó con sencillez sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

- ¿Cómo la convencieron para venir?

Angelique desvió la mirada al báculo

- No me dejaron otra opción. Respondió lúgubre

- ¿También la trajeron a rastras?- preguntó afablemente.

Angy miró detenidamente al profesor, buscando cierta ironía u odio… algo, pero solo había dolor, soledad… compasión.

- Amenazaron a personas que me importan, que están al margen de la legalidad. Pueden hacerlo…. Pero prefirieron que os ayudara. Aunque con Loki aquí, mi trabajo ha acabado

- ¿Panea irse pronto?

Se volvió con una sonrisa auténtica

- En cuanto vea a Fury borrar tus expedientes, el mío. Hackee el sistema comprobando que no queda nada y me den mi cesta de fruta por mi inestimable aportación.

- No parece un método muy legar- comentó Banners mientras analizaba unos resultados

- Mi vida entera se tambalea sobre una cuerda floja en el marco de la legalidad

- Es curioso. Seguí bastante de cerca sus investigaciones, Angelique. Me gusta el punto que ofrece sobre el comportamiento molecular en el medio físico y su variación sobre el gen mutante.

La joven pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida

- ¿Ha leido mi tesis profesor?

- ¿La extraña? Usted ha leído las mías

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

- Usted es una eminencia, profesor. Yo solo una científica con doble vida- suspiró levemente- si me disculpa voy a cambiarme por algo más cómodo.

Volvió a tiempo para ver como Loki escuchar a Loki hablar… bueno, burlase de Fury. Mientras que Romanoff, Banners, Roggers y Thor, escuchaban atentos cada palabra que decía.

Angelique se sentó entre ellos cuando empezó a hablar sobre la calidad luz, refiriéndose al Tesseracto. Había algo que no cuadraba…

- Se le acaba cogiendo cariño- dijo el profesor Banner tranquilamente.

- Loki prolongará esto al máximo. Bien. Thor ¿Qué planes tiene?

- Tiene un ejército llamado los Chutauri. No son de Asgard ni de ningún otro mundo conocido. Va a comandarlos contra vuestro pueblo. Ellos le conseguirán la tierra… supongo que a cambio del tesseracto

- Un ejército… del espacio exterior- intentó aclarar Roggers

Angy suspiró cansada. Esto cada vez le parecía más a una película de Stark trek

- Así que está construyendo otro portal, para eso necesita a Erik Selvig

- ¿Selvig?

- Es un astrofísico

- Es un amigo.

Kaos repasó mentalmente todos los archivos con referencia a Selvig y sus estudios con Jane Foster… si Thor le conocía es que tuvo que ver con la destrucción de ese pueblo en Nuevo Mexico

- Loki lo tiene sometido bajo un hechizo, junto a otro de los nuestros- explicó la agente de SHIELD

- ¿Por qué Loki se ha dejado coger? No podrá dirigir su ejército…

- No debemos centrarnos en Loki. El cerebro de ese tío es una jaula de grillos. Huele a chiflado a kilómetros.

Por primera vez desde que le conoció, Angelique discrepó con el reputado científico. Loki no estaba loco. Ni muchísimo menos. Su mente era despierta y claramente deseaba estar aquí, seguramente para diezmar este obstáculo desde el núcleo de la base.

Por suerte el hermano estaba dispuesto a defenderle

- Te cuidado con lo que dices. Loki ha perdido la razón, pero es de Asgard… y es mi hermano

- Ha matado a ochenta personas en dos días- informó la otra fémina del grupo

- Es adoptado.

Angy casi se cae de la silla. Eso si que era defender a alguien hasta las últimas.

- Caballeros… yo me quedaría a discutir con todos y cada uno de vosotros pero… mi contrato solo llega hasta que cuernitos estuviese bajo el techo de SHIELD, así que….aquí nos despedimos.

Sin esperar ningún comentario, salió en busca de Fury, para ver como cumplía su parte de la negociación

* * *

Bueno. Claramente aquí ya se empieza a ver más tangible la relación entre Loki y Angy. Al menos la que hubo ¿os gusta? ¿Si, no?

comentadme


End file.
